


Teen Idle

by CupidV3mit



Series: Song Title Fanfictions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Bittersweet Ending, Blackmail, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Closet Sex, Condoms, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gaslighting, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Moaning, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This fic was a terrible idea but it's how I cope, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, To Be Continued, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Oikawa Tooru, Viagra, Vomiting, can be very triggering, drug use at parties, high school party, poorly written my bad, sex while high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: His hands were shaking so bad he could barely hold his phone properly, ‘who could do such a thing?’ his mind practically screamed at him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru (Mentioned)
Series: Song Title Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013679
Comments: 38
Kudos: 149





	1. I wanna be a virgin pure

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE/ABUSE/DRUGS

Hinata walked to class as he did everyday, practically forgetting about what happened over the weekend. He didn’t want to remember and he didn’t care enough to picture the memory in his head. He placed his bag on the floor and waited for class to start, the room was loud and full of chattering students. A typical school setting for him, nothing out of the ordinary other than one or two classmates being absent. The room filled in and his teacher walked to the front of the room. Immediately the teacher started the lesson, instructing the students to take out their notes from the previous day. A deafening silence took over the classroom as everybody in the room began to read over their notes and wait for further instruction. A ding could be heard around the room, moving from each student's phone until it reached his own. Hinata covered his mouth and gasped when he saw what the notification was, photos from that night, the one he would rather forget. His hands were shaking so bad he could barely hold his phone properly, ‘who could do such a thing?’ his mind practically screamed at him. 

His sweaty body covered in bruises and hickeys, hands all over him, looks of pleasure and pain. He felt time stop, his heart was racing, he couldn’t believe it. He actually took pictures, that disgusting guy at the party. He dropped his phone and looked around him frantically, every student had his eyes on him and the teacher was asking the class to pay attention to the lesson and not at Shoyo. The room erupted with laughter, pointing, mockery, the worst of the worst. Hinata’s world seemed to crumble at his feet. He got up quickly and ran out of the room, trying to keep all his emotions in to avoid people judging him more. The words circled in his mind, “Whore!”, “Slut!”, “I didn’t know he was like that.”. The glares and laughing ingrained in his mind, he felt awful.

He noticed quickly that almost every student in the halls had their phone out looking at it with shock or laughing at it. Some turned their heads when he ran through the halls looking for a safe place to cry without risk. He turned a corner and almost tripped down the stairs. He was panting so heavily he didn’t realize how out of breath he was until he reached the gym. He put his hands on his thighs and doubled over to try and catch his breath. Sweat and tears dripped onto the just cleaned floors and he just dropped to the floor, his sobs echoing throughout the whole room. He didn’t care who heard anymore, he didn’t fucking care.

He heard the door creak a little and he swung his head around to see who came in. Sugawara stood at the door with his phone clutched in his hand, noticeably winded from rushing to the gym. “Hinata!” he breathlessly yelled. “Is this you?” Koushi asked with a sorrowful expression pointing at his phone screen with Hinata’s picture in full display. Shoyo felt sick to his stomach, he could feel a knot form and gagged a little. He doubled over a little and vomited, causing Suga to rush over to him. “Oh my god are you ok?” was all he could muster before dropping to his knees to rub circles on Hinata’s back. 

Spit dripped from Hinata’s mouth as he tried to form words but he could barely focus. All the thoughts spun through his head at a million miles per hour. He was dry of tears by now, completely dehydrated and he could feel a headache slowly pooling in. Koushi opened his phone and deleted the photos, glaring at them. He knew that these photos were taken for exploitation and it disgusted him. How dare they take such horrible photos and take advantage of Hinata. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he put his phone back down to focus on Hinata. “Here, drink some water.” Suga said, handing a water bottle to Hinata who promptly took it and drank it, small dribbles of water fell and trickled down his chin. Hinata and Suga sat in silence for several minutes, a deafening silence filling the room. Shoyo debated telling Koushi anything at all, the embarrassment overwhelming him so much he thought he might pass out. 

Shoyo slowly opened his mouth to speak, Sugawara immediately noticing his lips parting as if he was preparing to tell him something. 

“It’s me.” Shoyo said quietly, almost whispering.

Suga’s eyes grew wide. He wanted to believe that someone couldn’t have possibly violated Hinata like that and it enraged him. “Oh Shoyo!” Suga said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, a few tears falling. “I’ll find whoever did this and- and-” Suga was interrupted by Hinata putting a finger over his lips. “Don’t, it’ll just make things worse. I don’t want them to do that to you too.” Hinata said in a hushed tone. 

“I gotta go, see you later Suga.” 

Shoyo walked off and left Koushi in a confused daze. 

Suga stood up and shook a little, he was so scared for what that poor boy had been put through. He prided himself on protecting his teammates but this time he failed to help when they needed it the most and a sense of guilt creeped up on him. 

Shoyo felt like all eyes were on him, undressing him with their eyes. Poking and prodding at every bite mark, bruise, cut, and scratch. Anxiety crowded his brain and he just decided to leave school for the day, it wasn’t his place to be right now. He slowly crept home with a hand tightly squeezed around his phone. He kept staring at the photos of himself with a twisted expression, he was about to turn the corner when he bumped into someone much taller than him. Shoyo looked up and saw Oikawa looking down at him. “I’m sorry.” Hinata quickly muttered before speed walking away. 

“You forgot your phone!” Oikawa called out holding it over his head.

“Oh..” Shoyo replied, quickly making his way back before Oikawa could see the photos.

“Here.” Tooru said, handing Shoyo’s phone to him, face up.

Tooru’s expression contorted into shock, he slowly looked up at Hinata and he saw the boy beginning to tear up slightly. 

“Shoyo, what happened?”


	2. I wanna drink until I ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time

  
  


Tooru’s expression contorted into shock, he slowly looked up at Hinata and he saw the boy beginning to tear up slightly. 

“Shoyo, what happened?”

\---

Hinata’s face dropped, he didn’t want to say anything. He hoped this conversation would end and he would leave without question but Tooru already saw the photos, there was nothing he could do other than just stand and stare at the ground. 

He heard footsteps and saw Oikawa turning to leave but fear kicked into full force and Shoyo grabbed him. 

“Don’t tell anyone!” He almost sobbed.

Oikawa smiled sweetly which was uncommon and he turned to properly face Hinata. He looked down at the much shorter boy who was shaking uncontrollably, tears forming. Slowly Tooru placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and bent down a little. They were at eye level and Tooru quickly reassured Hinata.

“Who would I tell and why?” He asked.

Shoyo opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Oikawa speaking again.

“No one and I don’t have a reason.”

Shoyo scowled, “ _ Jerk _ .” 

Oikawa just held a shit eating grin on his face and stood back up. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about Shoyo.-”

Hinata quickly spoke up, “I do, the harassment, the people, everything!” He said bringing his hands up to simulate depth. Oikawa nodded and turned slowly.

“Let's meet up here tomorrow.” Tooru said, leaving Hinata dumbfounded and a little worried.

Shoyo  _ hated _ when Oikawa got all cocky or whatever and he honestly wanted to be a no-show but there was a twinge of weird excitement he got when he was around Oikawa. His palms got sweaty and his face got hot, he absolutely knew that it wasn’t a crush. He and Oikawa were rivals and nothing more. 

\---

Shoyo was absolutely terrified of blackmail. It was only Karasuno that knew about the photos from what he saw. He hoped to keep it that way, just forget it ever happened and move on. But we all knew it’s not that easy. 

Waiting at the same spot he turned to the side a little and saw Oikawa slowly making his way towards him. 

He should’ve listened to his gut. 

\---

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” 

“Come to a party with me as my date.” Oikawa stated bluntly.

“But why?” Hinata shot back with a frustrated expression.

“The photos haven’t reached Seijoh yet. It would be a real shame if they did though..” Oikawa smiled menacingly at the shorter boy. 

“They’ll reach Seijoh on their own.” Shoyo said as he turned to leave. 

“I can help prevent that.”

“How?” Hinata snorted with a laugh.

“You’ll see.”

Hinata had no choice but to comply with Oikawa’s nasty request. What else did he have to lose?

\---

The loud booming speakers made Hinata’s ears throb, he already wanted to leave. He noticed there was a large amount of drugs present and his mind twisted.

“You wanna hit kid?” A tall boy with a messy bedhead asked. 

“Sure.” Hinata said with a slight hesitation. 

It took a few tries but eventually he got into the zone. All his worries and anxiety melted away into the messy pit of negative emotions. 

“You’re not bad kid, name’s Kuroo, that guy over there is my pal Kenma, don’t talk to him though, he’ll ignore you.” 

“Uh my name is Hinata, that stupid son of a bitch over there is Oikawa.” Hinata said slowly as he motioned behind him. Continuing to slouch into the couch as Kuroo observed Hinata’s ‘date’ the Rooster’s eyes widened. “I know that guy, we smoked weed that one time a couple weeks ago.” 

“So he has experience?” 

“Of course he does, he’s all up and royal with his personality it makes sense.”

“That’s The Great King for you.”

Oikawa motioned for Hinata to follow him and of course he followed suit, he was being blackmailed in a way. 

He led Hinata to a bathroom that was covered in cups and stuff that got knocked over, even a few condoms were present. It reeked of weed and alcohol but he got used to the smell the first 2 hours of the party. 

“Drink this.” Oikawa said as he held out a red cup.

“Is this booze?” Hinata said as he grimaced at the cup.

“No shit.” 

It didn’t taste bad but he wouldn’t drink it again. It left a bitter aftertaste that he didn’t really mind all that much. 

He turned to Oikawa to see him pressing a pill onto his tongue with his thumb. He pressed his back against the wall and the room got really hot. “Is it just me or is it hot in here?” Hinata said as he began to remove his shirt to get some air. 

“Oh it’s hot in here.” Oikawa sneered. He stretched an arm out until it touched the wall and towered over Hinata. He pulled Hinata’s chin up with his free hand so he could get a better view. 

Hinata didn’t know how it happened but he hadn’t expected to wrap his arms and legs around Oikawa and kiss him. Oikawa obviously had experience because he hit Hinata’s sweet spots in his mouth. 

“What was in that drink?” Hinata asked in-between kisses. He wiped the drool from his mouth and awaited Oikawa’s much anticipated answer. 

“Something to make you feel good.” 

“Did it work?” Oikawa whispered in a husky voice.

He didn’t give Shoyo time to answer before he had him up on the counter. Tooru trailed his fingers down to Hinata’s torso before hitting the edge of his boxers. “Do you want these off?” 

“yes please..” Hinata said quickly. His body was so hot he thought he would pass out.

The marks left by Oikawa started to bruise but he was in such a good mood now, he didn’t care who noticed. 

Hinata gasped when he felt Oikawa pull down his boxers to expose his hard member, already dripping with pre-cum. “I can work with this..” Oikawa said in a soothing but mocking tone. 

“We need a condom..” Hinata gasped. 

Oikawa pulled his wallet from his back pocket and revealed a long strip of condoms, perfectly wrapped with no signs of meddling. 

He tore the wrapper off with his teeth and slid the rubber onto his dick. “Better?” 

“I don’t want a disease from you, I could even say you’re more of a slut than me?”

“Aww that’s not nice but to be fair I don’t regret hooking up with Kuroo..” 

“I fucking knew it.” Hinata said with a devilish smirk.

“Of course you did.” Tooru replied sarcastically. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez it's been a hot minute since I updated. 
> 
> I included some poorly written smut since my skills are still pretty shit but, this is all my own fun.


	3. I don't know why but I feel conned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is such a dickhead aha

Hinata breathlessly sighed and turned to Oikawa who was laying down in the bathtub. “That was good.” He said after a long silence. “Yeah, I’m surprised you let me rearrange your insides with no complaints.” Oikawa replied with a smirk. “You know I really think these photos are gonna look good on my wall.” 

Hinata’s eyes shot open, he began to tremble and nervously sputter out words. “What..?” 

“I won’t share these photos if you keep giving me a good time.” Oikawa said as he waved the strip of condoms teasingly. Hinata felt his chest tighten and his eyes water, he couldn’t believe it. 

What a fool he is.

“I’m gonna go get us drinks.” Hinata said, stumbling to the bathroom door so he could leave, ignoring the weird icky feeling in his gut  _ and  _ in his ass. 

“Oi! Hinata! You’re limping a little. Get dicked down good?” Kuroo called out. 

“I guess?” He replied quietly as he walked over to Kuroo. 

He still felt weird about the drug in his system but he still felt  _ good. _

“Kuroo, follow me.” Hinata said, grabbing Kuroo’s larger hand. 

“Your hand is really hot. Are you okay?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m fine.” Hinata huffed. 

“I’m getting the feeling you want to get your rocks on. That drug is working miracles huh?” 

Hinata swallowed and kept walking to whatever room wasn’t full of drunk, drugged up, and strange people. 

“I guess it is.” 

The room they settled on was a closet near the back of the house. It was dark and fit two people and had a few hangers with clothing attached in there. There were weird stains all over the walls and the paint was peeling a little. The floor was a tan carpet and shoes were littered all over the floor. 

Kuroo’s hot breath on Hinata’s collarbone made his chest tingle, he couldn’t continue to be patient in his current state. 

“Fuck Kuroo, just  _ go. _ ” Hinata breathed.

“Of course your highness.”

“I have condoms hold on.” Kuroo whispered into Hinata’s ear. Even though it wasn’t a seductive statement Hinata’s breath hitched. 

Kuroo pulled out a condom from a pocket inside his jacket but Hinata placed a small hand over Kuroo’s. 

“No, let’s go raw.” Hinata said. He looked like a combination of sweaty person after a long day in summer and someone who was so desperately horny they needed relief. 

“Sure.” Kuroo chuckled with a small smirk.

Hinata was small compared to Kuroo but his length enticed the smaller boy. 

“Holy shit.” Hinata said. 

“I know right.” Kuroo replied in a flirtatious tone. 

The bedhead wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s waist and slid a finger into Hinata’s ass that erupted a moan. “Does that feel good?” Kuroo asked.

Hinata couldn’t speak properly due to consistent pleasure and Kuroo took it as a definite yes.

He slowly turned the boy around and rammed his dick into the already wet boy since he had his own devil's tango with Oikawa mere minutes before. 

A loud gasp could be heard as Hinata continued to moan and even shake almost feverishly as Kuroo stirred his insides. Hinata felt as if his guts were turning to mush as Kuroo pleased him. “You gonna cum you little slut?” Kuroo asked after he pumped Shoyo. 

“You sound so mean..” Hinata whimpered. 

Kuroo was slightly taken aback since Oikawa  _ loved _ being degraded but I guess Oikawa’s taste in men didn’t cater to his kink pallet. 

“What do you want me to call you?” Kuroo questioned.

“I don’t know, call me baby.” Hinata said as Kuroo continued to ram his dick into Hinata. 

“Ok, will do- man this viagra really does work some fucked up magic huh.” 

“You took  _ viagra?!” _ Hinata’s mouth gaped. 

“Do you think it’ll get stuck? I’ll pull out when I cum.” Kuroo stated plainly.

“God please I can’t handle you sticking your dick in there for another five minutes, it feels great but my ass is starting to hurt.” Hinata breathed out, clearly exhausted. 

The closet was so cramped even they got cramps. Their muscles and joints ached and the two just needed to sit down. Settling on two lonely chairs they didn’t realize how tired they were until a wave of tiredness flushed over them. 

Hinata awoke to his head leaned back and his position was splayed out as much as possible on a stiff chair. Everything ached and he had a pounding headache. He was about to let out a cool breath until he remembered Oikawa and the photos. 

**Fuck.**

He sprinted to where he last saw Oikawa and he was passed out in the tub, the water was at the point of spilling over the sides onto the tiled floor that had a little green speckles near the cracks and corners and was still clothed. 

He looked for Oikawa’s phone and found it sitting idly on the counter. He was about to open the phone to delete the incriminating photos but the password lock seemed to mock him. 

Nononononononononoono.. This can't be happening.

There was no fingerprint lock on the device either so he couldn’t just grab Tooru’s hand and open the phone. 

The day just kept getting worse as more minutes passed by. He would have destroyed the phone if he didn’t remember Oikawa vividly saying he knew how to prevent the spread of the photos. 

He was stuck. 

With Oikawa fucking Tooru of all people. 

Oikawa awoke to a weird feeling of being watched and groggily he opened his eyes and saw Hinata staring at the phone with the most frustrated expression he’s ever seen him plaster onto his annoying little face. 

“Thefuckareyoudoing?” Oikawa mumbled.

He looked at his surroundings and realized he was in a filled bathtub with the only pair of clothes he had since he didn’t need to change at a party like last night’s. It was either naked, semi-clothed, or completely dressed. The disgusted feeling arching up his back as he got a feeling of his wet socks and boxers. 

“Gross.” He grunted under his breath. 

Hinata finally answered the question with a terrified expression now. 

“Tooru that wasn’t funny, please delete the photos..” Hinata said with tears brimming at his eyes.

“Like I said and somehow still remember--You continue to work your magic and I’ll get rid of them.” 

Oikawa knew Hinata was a smart boy but he was also incredibly dumb and oblivous so this worked for Oikawa. 

“Fine, but please-” Hinata started but Oikawa quickly spoke over him. 

“Delete the photos, yeah sure.” 

Hinata hoped he could trust Oikawa’s words, he was desperate. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO Another chapter let's fucking goooooo.
> 
> Jesus christ Oikawa what am I going to do with you? ;)


	4. I want the world to go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world caves in.

Hinata awoke to sweaty bed sheets and felt a shiver creep up his spine. He didn’t remember what happened and frankly he didn’t think he wanted to. He turned on his side slightly and saw Oikawa in the bathroom. 

He instantly turned to his other side and felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. 

He despised Oikawa. 

He only needed him to make sure the pictures didn’t spread through all of Miyagi. Hinata was so embarrassed and he felt awful but he couldn’t do shit. 

“You’re being too dramatic about this Shoyo-san.” Oikawa said as he turned back to him. He walked out of the bathroom and looked down at Hinata. “You won’t get anywhere without me.” He smiled and winked. Hinata felt like vomiting. 

A large majority of the nights he could’ve spent sleeping were spent with Oikawa. Using him as a sex toy in order to keep the whole situation under wraps. 

He remembers vaguely one of the tiring nights, he had spent it with Kuroo  _ and _ Oikawa. 

_ “Come on, how about a  _ _ ménage à trois _ _?” Oikawa had suggested one night. Shoyo felt his blood curdle.  _

_ “...What’s that?” He said so reluctantly he felt like all his attention needed to be on not passing out.  _

_ “A threesome.”  _

_ “With who?” Shoyo thought if he was nonchalant about it Oikawa would get tired of him.  _

_ “Remember your kinky night with Kuroo?” Oikawa said, his voice laced with passive aggressiveness and venom.  _

_ Shoyo’s throat felt like it was closing and all he did was nod shakily before stumbling a little.  _

_ “Good because he already agreed.”  _

The night was a blur. He got drugged and left in the corner of the room when they were done. The feeling of the aftermath shattered his spirits and he snuck off to take a shower before anything else could happen. 

To think he ever thought Oikawa cared about him. 

In the shower the shampoo made his scalp burn. 

Oikawa had seen Hinata’s self harm and yelled at him. He had turned to harming his scalp so it wouldn’t be noticeable. He always shed tears when Oikawa pulled his hair. 

Stepping out of the shower he pulled on a random shirt he found after scavenging the house for something wasn’t covered in sweat and you-don’t-wanna-know. 

“You know there’s a school dance soon.” Oikawa said out of literally no-where. 

“And?” Hinata asked. He hunched his posture to avoid facing Tooru directly. 

“You’re coming as my date.” 

“And if I say no?” Shoyo retorted before he could think. 

Oikawa was silent. A slam on the table could be heard and he held up the photos. 

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock and he started to tremble. 

“S…- sure.” He choked out. He leaned against the table for support as the feeling in his legs was going numb and his brain fuzzy. 

The dance was  _ soon _ and he dreaded it deeply. He just wanted it to happen so he could go. Shoyo fumbled with his hands nervously and he reached out and grabbed his phone. Dozens of messages from his classmates that were left on seen seemed like a shitty school counselor giving advice.  _ They didn’t know what they were talking about.  _

The dreaded day came for the dance and Shoyo thought he was going to shit himself. The clock on the wall ticked but it sounded faster than usual. He wished time would move slower or just stop entirely. The world was never on his side and for what? Because he was whoring himself out to Oikawa to prevent something that wasn’t even his own goddamn fault. 

Oikawa was talking so long he hoped that he just forgot midway and was admiring his handsome and charming features in the mirror. To Shoyo’s dismay he wasn’t. In fact, Tooru looked gorgeous. 

Oikawa’s hair was pulled back and he wore an elegant suit that made him look like a sexy butler or something. His skin was flawless and his eyes looked brighter than ever. The lustful nature of his getup made Hinata feel oddly attracted to it. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you Shoyo-san. You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Suddenly nothing else mattered. This was  _ their  _ night. 

At least, that’s what he thought. 

They arrived at a lavish and prestigious AobaJohsai high school. Other schools were present as well and the whole thing seemed like a party for aristocrats. Music was playing and everyone dressed like they were movie stars. It was actually a little overwhelming. 

The night was wonderful. Nothing bad had happened and Shoyo and Tooru were actually getting along like they were lovers. 

The ending of a song was near and the two were dancing with each other as if they were in some sort of romantic trance. The pink and blue lights shining over everyone but making Oikawa come into focus as if it was especially for Hinata. 

Oikawa placed an arm around Shoyo’s waist and tucked a hair behind his ear. “You’re so beautiful tonight.” He said sweetly. Hinata’s heart fluttered. 

Hinata’s cheeks turned red and he relaxed into Oikawa’s gentle touch. 

The scent of his cologne made his mind wonder. 

Shoyo didn’t realize he was being kissed until the warm feeling of genuine affection. He melted into Oikawa’s touches and wrapped his arms around Tooru’s neck. 

Shoyo didn’t even realize that there was something gravely wrong until everything went silent. 

He looked up and looked up at the projector screen that was lowering down. Oikawa had run off somewhere before he could say anything. 

Maybe some sort of presentation was playing?

He wasn’t sure. 

He turned the other direction to look for Oikawa. As he neared the doors to exit the room a loud gasp and laughter was heard. He assumed that they finally got the projector to work but dismissed going back to look for Oikawa. 

“Where are you going my love?” Hinata heard from behind him. 

He turned his head around and faced Oikawa who was closer than he anticipated. 

“Oh I was just looking for you.” 

“You’re missing the show.” Oikawa said. 

“What do you mean?” Shoyo responded. 

Maybe Oikawa had finally gotten rid of those photos. This whole ordeal would be over and he could stop having sex with him. 

He hated the feeling of having things shoved inside him or sticky, gross, wet substances. They made him uncomfortable. 

Oikawa grabbed Shoyo’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I’m sure this will surprise you.” Tooru said gently. 

Surprise him it did.

Quickly facing the projector screen was his photos on full display. 

Every single scratch, hickey, bruise, tear, **_everything._**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter out. 
> 
> This chapter was slightly inspired by the last episode of I Am Not Okay With This when Sydney's diary gets read to the whole gym. 
> 
> Just when you thought Oikawa was looking up as a person. (Ps. I don't hate Oikawa aha)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Teen idle by MARINA again and I got inspo for a really really dark fic.


End file.
